


Unforgiven

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Complicated Mating Dance of Mike Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Pre-Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Season 02, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Trevor shows up after work one day after Grammy passes and drags Mike into the alley for a quick chat.  Harvey catches him dragging Mike away and sneaks into the alley to see what's going on.





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This happens at the end of episode dealing with the stoned kid's hit and run, right after Mike got reamed out by Harvey and before he went home and kicked Tess out. I think it's the eleventh episode of season two. Just to explain the mindset Mike's in.

          Harvey saw it out of the corner of his eye as he was walking out the front doors of Pearson Hardman, Trevor dragging Mike by the wrist into the narrow alley next to the building. Harvey frowned and followed them quickly, after outing Mike to Jessica he'd broken Mike up with Jenny and threatened to do worse. Mike had told him that he had the situation handled months ago but clearly that was an overstatement.

          Harvey slowed as he approached the corner and peered around the edge carefully. Trevor had stepped back from Mike, hands up in a placating manner and an entreating grin curling the corners of his mouth. Mike looked to be ranting angrily and Harvey almost held his breath trying to hear them.

          "You think after everything you pulled earlier this year that I-"

          "Mike, did you really think I wouldn't come when I heard about-"

          "Don't you even say her name you bastard!" Mike shouted, fingers tightening into fists at his sides.

          Trevor flinched then, any hint of a smile dropping right off his face between one heartbeat and the next. "Mike."

          Mike didn't respond, shaking his head as he breathed unevenly. Harvey ground his teeth together as he forced himself not to react to the pain radiating from his associate. Mike wouldn't thank him for interfering so he needed to restrain himself for as long as possible.

          "Mike, c'mon." Trevor reached a hand out gently in Mike's direction and Mike took a step back, still shaking his head. "I loved her too you know. Please, Mike. You have to let me-"

          "Let you what, Trevor," Mike's voice shook slightly, glaring into Trevor's face defiantly.

          Trevor took a step forward and his hand landed on Mike's arm. "She wouldn't want you to be alone, let me be there for you."

          Mike shook Trevor's hand off and turned to stride out of the alley. "I'm not alone Trevor, I've got-"

          "Harvey?" Harvey's name sounded poisonous as it slipped out low and angry before Trevor could hold it back.

          "Yeah Trevor, Harvey," Mike snapped back, spinning to face him again and now Harvey could see it was Trevor on the defensive. Harvey felt something swell up with pride inside at the fact that he was the main reason Mike didn't feel alone.

          "Mike, I promised Grammy years ago that I would be here for you now. When she," Trevor's voice broke and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Please, Mike. I know I always fuck everything up but-"

          Mike had stilled entirely at the word Grammy but when Trevor broke off again, Mike responded evenly. "But what? You've ruined everything in my life I've ever let you near. Why should I-"

          "Because I love you," Trevor said in a rush, staring determinedly at Mike's sneakers. Harvey rolled his eyes at the visual disparity of sneakers with the expensive suit but Mike wouldn't ride his bike home in dress shoes.

          Mike scratched the back of his head, looking a little uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. "I mean, I love you too Trevor. I wouldn't have stuck around for so long if I didn't but I-"

          "No, Mike I-" Trevor bit his lip and stepped forward into Mike's space. "I love you."

Harvey's mouth went dry and he stopped breathing as he watched Trevor grab Mike by the jacket and tug him forward the last inch until their lips met. Mike's hands flew up and he shoved Trevor away from him.

          "You- How dare you-" Mike gasped out, throwing a reckless fist Trevor's way. Trevor dodged left and grabbed Mike's wrist as it sailed by, using his own momentum to yank him around and slam him back into the wall.

          Trevor snagged Mike's other wrist and forced it up above his head with his other one. Mike's tongue darted out to wet his lips as Trevor shoved a leg between his and Harvey was caught between not wanting to stop watching and wanting to run into the alley to thrash Trevor.

          Trevor leaned in slowly, keeping eye contact as he closed the distance between them until he was hovering a breath away from Mike's lips. Mike struggled against Trevor's hold as he advanced on him and Harvey felt goosebumps race down his arms at the sight of Mike twisting against the bricks.

          Mike's lips parted as he panted and his eyes jumped between Trevor's eyes and lips sporadically as Trevor pressed their hips firmly together. Harvey's cock pressed against the constricting fabric of his boxer briefs insistently and he shot a quick look around before slipping into the alley and slouching into the shadow of the dumpster stealthily.

          Harvey's attention snapped back to Mike as a loud broken moan filled the alley and he watched Mike surge forward to crash his lips into Trevor's hard enough to make them both wince. Trevor melted into him the second Mike's lips pressed against his, releasing his wrists to run his hands up Mike's sides and sucking his tongue into his mouth.

          Harvey swallowed hard when Mike reacted to Trevor's submissiveness by reversing their position and slamming Trevor back into the wall hard enough that Harvey heard the crack of his head hitting the wall. Trevor grunted in pain and Harvey bit his lip, pressing a hand down against his erection desperate to relieve at least a little pressure.

          Mike grabbed Trevor's shoulders and forced him down until he was kneeling between him and the wall. Trevor looked up at him, pupils blown, and licked his lips as Mike said coldly, "If you're begging forgiveness, don't you think you should have started on your knees?"

          Harvey took advantage of the noises coming from Mike's belt to get his own out of the way and shoved a hand down his pants as Trevor pulled Mike's stiff cock out. "Mike, I-"

          "Shut the fuck up Trevor," Mike snarled, grabbing Trevor by the hair and shoving his cock into his mouth before he could respond. Trevor gagged for a second before he swallowed around the length in his mouth and looked up at Mike with wide eyes.

          "First of all," Mike ground out, pulling out and pressing back in as he continued in a thoughtful tone. "I don't forgive you. I'm never going to forgive you. I'm done letting you burn down everything around me just to keep me next to you."

          Trevor's eyebrows drew together and he made a noise before choking on Mike again. Harvey drew a deep measured breath in and held back a groan as Mike continued in a cold tone. "Second of all, you should have said something back when I still thought you hung the moon in the sky if you wanted me to give a shit."

          The next time Mike pulled almost all the way out, Trevor turned his head to the side quickly and the cock popped out of his mouth with an audible smack. "You mean before you met Harvey," Trevor gasped out, voice rough and uneven with the abuse.

          Harvey's grip tightened convulsively as he heard his name and he gave in to the need to move his hand. Mike reached down and grabbed Trevor's face, shoving his thumb into his mouth when he tried to say his name and wrenching it back open. Trevor whined around the cock filling his mouth and tried to back away as he gagged again.

          "Third of all," Mike growled, bucking his hips forward hard enough to knock Trevor's head into the wall again. "I do mean before I met Harvey. Because I promised Harvey that if he took a chance on me, I would never let you ruin anything for me ever again."

          Trevor's lips suctioned around Mike's shaft desperately and he trailed his tongue up the underside delicately as he let his hands tickle up the backs of Mike's legs. Mike cried out softly and shook his head, yanking his hips back and reinstating a rough pace.

          "It's not going to work this time Trevor," Mike moaned, leaning into the wall above Trevor for support. "I'm not gonna let Ha-" Mike broke off into a whimpering moan as Trevor's throat worked around him. Harvey felt his face flush hot at the way Mike's voice had broken on his name and his cock throbbed insistently in his hand.

          "Not gonna let Harvey down, not ever."

          Harvey bit into his lip hard as his orgasm flew through him violently, refusing to make any noise and trying to aim away from his suit. Harvey heard Mike moan again loudly and then Trevor started coughing. The sound of Mike's zipper being pulled back up stirred him into action and Harvey straightened his clothes quickly, about to sneak back out of the alley when Mike's footsteps made him sink back into the shadows.

          "Mike, wait-" Trevor's voice was hoarse, small and scared.

          Mike's steps paused and when he spoke, his voice was full of tight restrained anger. "Trevor, if you ever contact me again I will ruin your entire life. Lose my number, we're done."

          Mike stalked past Harvey's hiding spot without noticing, got on his bike and rode off. Harvey listened to Trevor get himself together and watched him trudge back out of the alley looking defeated before he finally left the alley and strode over to his still waiting car.

          Harvey climbed into the car and wondered briefly what he was going to do. He'd always been attracted to intelligence over all else. There had been Scottie, there was Donna, and now there was Mike. Even Jessica to an extent, there was just something about someone else dominating that made something wake up deep inside him.

          Harvey hadn't previously had to worry about it because he'd always just assigned Mike a neat little heterosexual check mark without thinking any further on it but now, with this new evidence, Harvey wasn't sure how long he was going to make it before he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Suits fic! I've loved this show since it came on, never ventured far into the fandom though other than lurking... Love it here :)
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos if you like what you've read so far and want more from me in this fandom! Thanks for reading!


End file.
